


Endless Love

by maria_soederberg



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up with nausea and has to call the hospital that she can’t come to her shift. Bryce only notices her missing when he arrives at his shift. And when Bryce finds out she is not feeling well, he makes sure she does soon.





	Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Elizabeth Park 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 12 minutes

It is a beautiful morning in spring. The sun rises slowly behind the skyscrapers of Boston; the fog disappearing and reveals the sky in red and orange colours; the temperature is perfect for walks through the yet breezy morning. The small puffy white clouds flowing through the air, throwing shadows over Boston for a short time.

Elizabeth loves mornings like this, she would wake up earlier just to have the chance to enjoy the yet cool sun in a park while she does her yoga routine. After that she returns home, eat her French breakfast with a small cup of cappuccino. At least on normal days, she would do this.

It seems that this morning is different from all those beautiful mornings. It is not that she would love to go out and enjoy this breath-taking morning, but she doesn’t feel like it. Her stomach cramps together whenever she tries to sit up, her head feels light whenever she tries to sit up. And when her mind wanders over to her breakfast, her stomach turns, and she has to hold back the reflex to vomit.

Elizabeth opens her eyes, cuddling into her blankets when a shiver runs through her body. She already knows that there is no chance she will leave the bed any time soon. When she looks over to the night table onto her alarm, she sees the clock. 5.19am, enough time to call Dr. Banerji to explain that she won’t be able to work like the mess she is right now. She reaches for her phone dialling Naveen’s number.

“Park! You never call me this early!” a cheerful voice rings through the phone.

“Well, I have to give you time to find a doctor taking over my work for today. I cannot leave this bed. I am so sick and feeling like passing out. And I am sure I also have fever judging by how much I shiver.” Elizabeth explains, stroking through her hair, resting her hand on her head.

“Oh, of course. Get well soon, I will find a doctor for today. Do not worry about anything. Will you call Ethan, or should I do it?” Naveen wonders.

“Can you do it? I just want to try get back to sleep after getting medication.” Elizabeth explains.

“Sure, I will tell him. Keep me posted how you feel because of your shift tomorrow.”

“Will do. Thank you, Naveen.”

Elizabeth does as she said, taking her medication and goes back to sleep. It didn’t take her long to fall back asleep.

 

Meanwhile, Bryce starts his shift at the hospital, looking forward to his funny encounters with Elizabeth. That is what Bryce always looks forward to, the moment he wakes up and opens his eyes, he can’t wait to be with Elizabeth. Sometimes, Bryce even wishes they would live together so he can wake up next to her, cherish her with kisses everywhere, caress her cheek, telling her how much she really means to him. And when it is a beautiful morning like this, doing a sport routine where they can both have fun with. He would even do yoga for her, just to spend time with her together outside in the sun. Back at their apartment, they could savour their breakfast together, and steal kisses from time to time. The thought of going to work together with her, not missing a minute with her, doesn’t scare him as much as it used to. Settling down always meant commitment, and opening up, revealing himself completely to the significant other, but with Elizabeth, all of this doesn’t sound so bad anymore. He would reveal all his secrets if she wants him to, all he wants is to spend the rest of his life with Elizabeth.

His cheerful mood sometimes annoys all the other interns at the hospital. When he arrives, you can hear him miles away, whistling ‘love is in the air’ mostly. On some days it might be another love song, but always a love song. It is not different from any other day, when Bryce walks in, have a certain dance in his steps, whistling ‘Perfect’ while walking into the locker to get his scrubs. When he walks out of the locker room, he almost runs into Sienna.

“Hey, have you seen Lizzy?” Bryce grins.

“She is not feeling well today. She is ill and won’t come to work for the next few days.” Sienna explains and Bryce face falls. “Oh, has she all medication at home?”

Sienna nods. “Yes, she does. We just bought some for our home pharmacy.”

“Alright, thank you.” Bryce walks away, a bit sad that he won’t have Elizabeth around in the hospital, but he already plans something for his break. He might not see her now, but he will still make sure that she feels his presence when she is home.

In his break he takes a car from his car sharing app to drive over to her apartment, putting a package in front of her door, and leaves again, but only returning to the car to message her that there is a surprise for her.

Bryce ❤  
Hey, baby. I know you’re not feeling well so I brought you something. Just open your apartment door. Get well soon!

For a while no response comes back that he thinks she might still be asleep but just before he wants to get that package back, his phone rings.

Lizzy ❤  
Bryce!! Omg you are the sweetest! I already feel better seeing all this. Will you come over after your shift?”

Bryce ❤  
I will. See you later. I love you!

Lizzy ❤  
I love you too xx

Bryce smiles and drives off to end his shift while Elizabeth goes through the package. Elizabeth just took a glimpse when she messaged Bryce, but now she wants to see the whole content.

She takes out a brown teddy bear with a white shirt on ‘for my love’ printed on but Bryce added the words ‘to keep you company.’ She recognises his handwriting everywhere. Elizabeth smiles and hugs the teddy bear noticing that the teddy bear smells like the aftershave Bryce uses. Elizabeth smiles and puts the teddy bear on her pillow looking into the box. She takes out a golden jewellery with a heart on it, she reads the gravure ‘Bryce & Elizabeth’. “Cheesy.” Elizabeth chuckles, and puts the jewellery around her neck, and smiles when it fits perfectly. Another item from that box makes Elizabeth gasps, it is a letter on a very cute paper made for letters. Elizabeth smiles and folds it out to reveal a handwritten letter, it looks rushed but at least he still took the time to write it.

_Elizabeth_

_My shift just started but it already feels so empty without your smile? I know that sounds so cheesy but well, I can’t help myself around you? When I heard you feel sick, I instantly made sure to get these items in every break I can get. I hope you enjoy them and feel a bit better already. As soon as my shift is over, I will spoil you, with a lot of beautiful stuff you love. I make sure that your sickness leaves soon!_

_I see you after my shift, beautiful._

_Love, Bryce_

Elizabeth can’t stop grinning. Bryce, who is the most precious and romantic person she ever met, cares for her. And only for her. He used to be this guy who flirts with every person that meets his path, but now? Whenever a girl looks him up and down, or winks at him he ignores it. He looks away or looks to Elizabeth smiling at her. It always looks like she is the only person he sees and wants to see. And this whole package really did help her to make her feel better, at least she smiled instead of groaning in bed. Bryce is a gift from god, and she will do everything to keep him in her life.

 

Only a few hours later, Bryce comes into her apartment with the spare key she gave him months ago. When Elizabeth hears the key in the room, she walks out of her bedroom, slowly but steadier than her first steps this day.

Bryce looks up and sees her pale silhouette. He puts the key onto the commode and walks over to her, he puts on arm around her waist, and with the other he strokes her cheek. “How are you feeling?” he looks into her light brown eyes.

“Way better after your package and now that you’re here, even better.” Elizabeth puts her arms around him, laying her hands on his lower back.

“I will make you a bath now, where you can relax, and while you do that, I am right next to the room, making something to eat. I know, eating sounds terrible, but you have to get something into your stomach.” he puts his hand through her hair and stop at the back of her head, pulling her face towards him so he can kiss her forehead. When he releases her, he smiles and takes her hand walking with her into the bathroom.

He takes her favourite foam bath and adds it to the warm water running into the bathtub. He lights up a few candles, put on quiet music and turns to her. “Before you go into the bathtub, I want to know how high the fever is.” Bryce walks over, stroking her cheek. He takes the home thermometer and starts to take her temperature.

“Alright, I want you to call me, when you feel weirder, or when you can’t say anything anymore, then at least click this button, it will give me a message on my pager.” Bryce smiles lightly.

“Okay. Thank you, Bryce. For everything. I am sure you had a rough shift, but you still take care of me.” Elizabeth kisses his cheek.

“I would care for you even if I worked a double shift.” he kisses her forehead before turning back to the bathtub, turning of the water.

Elizabeth walks over and takes off her night gown. When she reaches the bathtub, Bryce helps her in, and only when she settled down, he leaves her, pager in his breast pocket. “Remember, any difference in your health, push the button.” he says before leaving the room.

He starts to make a soup he always loved to eat whenever he is ill. It isn’t heavy in the stomach, but it gives you energy to fight the illness. While the soup warms up, Bryce turns to her bed, changing the sheets, opening the window to get fresh air in. When everything is ready he goes back to Elizabeth who smiles in the bathtub, looking up when he comes in. “The apartment smells good.” Elizabeth beams.

“Time for you to eat my self-made soup.” Bryce says, taking a towel and holds it in one hand while helping Elizabeth to stand up. When she stands in the bathtub, he puts the towel around her and helps her out. “You back into bed now, I bring you the soup.” Bryce explains, and Elizabeth nods. “Yes, Doctor.”

“You know this doesn’t work on me? I mean I am a doctor.” Bryce chuckles and Elizabeth joins. “Doesn’t mean it won’t work.”

Bryce nods and brings her over to her bedroom. “Bryce? You changed my sheets?”

“Of course, it is always great to lay into a freshly made bed after taking a bath. Now hop into it, I’ll bring the soup.” Bryce lifts the blanket and Elizabeth cuddles into the bed, her smile never falters. This is a precious moment and she savours every minute of it.

 

After Elizabeth ate her soup, she lays down fully, cuddling onto Bryce chest, listening to his heartbeat. Bryce puts an arm around her and holds her close. “Now, sleep a bit more, and tomorrow you will feel much better.”

“But please don’t go.” Elizabeth murmurs onto his chest, feeling her eyes close.

Bryce smiles, kissing the top of her head. “I won’t. You will wake up next to me.” He can feel Elizabeth smile on his chest.

He cuddles into the bed and holds her. It doesn’t take much for him to fall asleep too. Worrying about Elizabeth and taking care of her, made him forget how tired he was after the shift. His last thought before he falls asleep is that when she feels better, he will talk with her about sharing an apartment, moving in together – taking that next step. But he is positive she won’t mind and wants this as much as he wants that.


End file.
